Generally, users perform biological studies by gathering and comparing various sets of biological data. For example, a user may run various qPCR-based experiments to gather distinct types of biological data, such as genotyping data or gene expression data, about a gene of interest to the study. If the user wishes to compare various types of biological data, it is often done manually. The number of samples needed for one experiment may also be great and it is often difficult to isolate a particular sample for a user to examine and visualize so that a user may quickly and easily get valuable information from the data. Further, labs or facilities often operate several biological instruments. It may be difficult to track maintenance or calibration of the instruments